Crazy Feelings
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Summary - Gina was so jealous of her sister she was determined to bring Her down using whatever or whoever she has to


Title - Crazy Feelings

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - Just a story folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Spoilers - None

Summary - Gina was so jealous of her sister she was determined to bring

Her down using whatever or whoever she has to

Characters - Roman Reigns/OC Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, more

Contains - Consensual sex, Non consensual sex, Death, Language, and

Violence

Chapter 1/?

*Winter Haven Mental Institution - Atlanta, Georgia*

The tall thin blonde moved out of the way as the two people next to her began to argue over to what to watch on the television, God she was so happy to be getting out of this dump and it was about damn time after two years of people thinking they were Elvis or the occasional winner who proclaimed himself the king of the world she had decided it was time to hit the road.

"Well Gina I see you have your bags packed is your ride coming for you?"

Turning Gina Riley smiled at Traci resisting the urge to laugh in the woman's face. One thought was running through her mind. Ha loser I am

So out of here, but you are stuck here in this nut house have fun"

"Yes he should be here any minute" she replied placing a fake smile on her face.

"Wonderful, you know I am so glad that you have improved so much when the court placed you here….."

"Please Traci, can we not talk about that it's too painful" she said holding up her hand.

"Yes of course so what are your plans once you leave here?"

Pausing for a moment she formulated her answer she couldn't exactly tell her former therapist that she was going to hunt her beloved precious sister down and make her pay…no she would be locked back behind those walls faster then you could say Prozac.

"Well I am planning on reconnecting with some family and getting to know them better" she replied.

"That's wonderful I am sure your family will be thrilled with the progress you have made"

"Oh Traci thrilled won't be the word for it" she replied as an old broken down brown pickup truck pulled up to the entrance.

"There's my ride…bye Traci" she said waving as she reached down grabbing her bags as she headed out the door smiling as she thought to herself about what a bunch of fools they all were.

Once she was in the truck, she reached into the pocket of her faded denim jacket pulling out a picture of her sister Raven, her fingers moving over each delicate feature of her sister's smiling face.

"Soon…sister dear your world is going to come crashing down around you and I will be right there laughing through it all"

*San Jose Arena - Monday Night Raw*

Raven Hadley smiled at Triple H returning his wave as he stood talking with a crew member as she was heading back to The Shield's dressing room, and more importantly her boyfriend WWE superstar Roman Reigns.

She had met Roman at a live event, and they had been together ever since.

Suddenly the door to the dressing room opened, and Seth Rollins stood there a smile on his face.

"Wow, didn't realize a beautiful woman would be standing on the other side of this door" he said as she playfully punched his shoulder moving past him.

"Keep your eyes on your own woman Rollins" Roman called from where he was sitting next to Dean Ambrose plotting the group's strategy for their match that night against The Wyatt Family.

"Be good Seth or I will be forced to tell Emory" she teased mentioning the

NXT diva that Seth had recently begun spending a lot of time with.

"Tattletale" he replied reaching over to ruffle her hair.

"Does anybody in this room besides me care about winning this match?"

Dean asked gruffly.

"Maybe" Seth teased laughing.

"Man relax we have it in the bag" Roman replied moving to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge tossing Seth one before heading back over to the table pulling Raven down on his lap.

"Hey, before I forget mom and dad called wanted us to come down this weekend told them I would have to talk to you…"

"Are you kidding I love spending time with Sika and Patti" she said smiling.

"Great I will let them know were coming they told me they can't wait to see you"

"In other news….The Wyatt Family screws The Shield because there too busy acting like they should be working for Hallmark"

"Man what is your problem?" Seth asked as Dean leaned back in the chair running hand through his hair.

"Renee" was all he said and for the other three that was all he needed to say.

Dean had been dating the want to be diva for about three months when he had caught her in bed with one of the production people and it had been like hell on earth for him ever since.

"You have got to forget that tramp Dean, she's not good for you"

"I know Raven, and I really am trying it's just she called last night and she wants to have dinner"

"Can't we just throw her a bone inside her cage?" Seth asked Roman looked over shaking his head while Raven tried to hide her giggle, it was well known around the locker room that Raven had caught Renee eyeballing Roman during a match and afterwards she had made it very clear what would happen if it happened again.

"Dean you need to think about what you want….do you know deep down

In your heart she's going to be faithful?" Roman asked.

"No" he admitted quietly.

"There's your answer you can't have a relationship if you don't trust right?"

"Right…..guess I knew I had to end everything all along" he said reaching for his cell phone and heading into the other room.

"Poor Dean…but he is better off without that hag" Raven said as the other two simply nodded and went back to planning strategy.


End file.
